


Yaoi On Fire

by AllRosesHaveTheirThorns



Category: (even though that's not really a fandom), Yaoi on Fire, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllRosesHaveTheirThorns/pseuds/AllRosesHaveTheirThorns
Summary: It's pretty much just a genderswapped Yuri on Ice with Hawaiian fire dancing instead of ice skating.I probably won't continue this, sorry





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been sitting on this for a bit, and I just thought I’d post it now. Presenting:  
> YAOI ON FIRE  
> Aka, sort of genderswapped Yuri on Ice with Hawaiian fire dancing instead of ice skating. And excuse the horrible writing, I was attempted to imitate the narrator voice and, well. It didn’t go well. And the wonderful sunofhades and hat-one-fanperson are doing some art for it! They also read over it. So here’s the first crappy thing of Yaoi on Fire, sort of inspired by this post: http://drawingchallenger.tumblr.com/post/153533863881/omg-ive-been-laughing-so-much-since-i-saw-this by drawingchallenger on tumblr.  
> Also posted on Tumblr and Fanfiction.net

Hi, I’m Yaoi Chen, and I’m one of the many Hawaiian Fire Dancers in Hawaii, but one of the only Chinese ones! As you may have noticed, my name isn’t very typical. When my parents first moved here they didn’t really understand english, and tried to put my name down as Yahui, but ended up writing Yaoi. Oops!  
The first thing I really noticed when we got off the plane was the gorgeous Hawaiian fire dancing. I didn’t really know what it was, but I immediately knew I wanted to do it. My parents supported me, and still do, and now here I am! Last year I went to O’Ahu for a competition, but I did pretty badly. Right before the competition my beloved dog, Ala, died, so I had started stress eating, so I wasn’t at my top condition, mentally or physically. So now I’m heading back to Kaua’i to spend some time with my family and try to figure out what I want to do now.  
When I got off the boat the only person waiting for me was my old instructor, Kamalani, who was waiting with an unnecessary amount of flags and enthusiasm for a failed dancer. As we wander back to my parent’s hot spring hotel she complains about how long I’ve been gone, two years; how much weight I’ve gained, I’m sorry I gain weight easily; how lackluster my performance was versus the video of me that my lovely friend took of me doing a competitor’s routine, excuse my adoration of better dancers than I; how much everyone missed me. When we get to the hotel my mom greets me with a huge hug and shows me to Ala’s grave.  
I return to a what seems to be a giant lump of fur knocking me down. At first glance it seems like it could have been Ala, but it’s so much bigger. Almost like Kona. I chuckle and rub behind the darling’s ears. “Mom? Whose dog is this?” I shout back to my mom “I’m not really sure. She came in with a girl, almost looked like that Alana dancer you lov-” I jump up, and race to the baths. It couldn’t be, could it? Could Alana Kapena really be here? I slip through the washrooms and nearly crash through the door out to the hot springs. There a tall girl stands up and looks at me through her long hair, extending a hand out as I attempt to stutter out a name “Hello Yaoi, starting today I will be your coach”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of this mess, inspired by drawingchallenger and rikzpt on Tumblr!

Kamalani, my old ballet coach, bursts through the door, screaming something about Alana and coaching. I don't really hear her, too busy staring at the Alana Kapena, sleeping on my floor, right next to me, in a pair of pajamas from the springs. 

In case you don't remember, I'm Yaoi Chen, a professional fire dancer! At the last competition I went to I got really nervous and screwed everything up! So now I'm back home, and my childhood friend Kamaka's three little devils posted a video of me doing my hero Alana's dance routine online! Somehow it all worked out though and now she's here and has offered to be my coach! I still can't believe it. 

Kamalani runs over to me, "Do you know what's happened? It's all over the internet, Alana saw your video and got inspired to come and coach you! I can't believe it!" I'm only half listening to her a mile per minute rambles as Alana awakes, and sits up. She turns to me, and smiles. "Yaoi! Can I get some food?" "Of course! What do you want?" "Well, what do you like? I must learn these things if I am to be your coach" 

At this moment my mother deems it a good time to come into the room with a large serving of my favorite food, gu lao rou, a sweet and sour pork dish. While Alana is eating my mom chats, telling Alana that I gain weight easily and I only eat when I win.   
"So Yaoi, have you eaten this recently?" Alana asks, suddenly shifting her attention to me   
"Oh, yes! I haven't eaten it in so long, being away from home and all"   
"Why?" she cuts me off with a cold smile "If you haven't won anything? You obviously do gain weight easily, and you need to get back to your competition weight if you want me to even think about coaching you"   
Before I can respond with anything resembling a comeback, my dad comes in to ask me to help move all of Alana's stuff to her room, because being coached by my idol wasn't enough, no she has to live with us too!   
By the time we've moved all of her stuff into the only room we have left, a banquet room that she calls "classic and small" she's already done talking to Kamalani and Mom, and sitting on the floor in the middle of all the boxes. She gestures to me, inviting me to sit too.   
"So, Yaoi, tell me" she gently takes my chin in her hand. I'm pretty sure I'm dreaming at this point, except my muscles are protesting too much for a dream   
"Where do you practice? Where do you like to go when you aren't? What do you like to do around here? Is there anyone special? We must get closer, as coach and student"   
It is at this point that I realize she's taken my hand and getting almost too close to me, and I rocket away from her, terrified.   
"What? Did I scare you?" she says, tilting her head so her hair falls just over her eyes. 'Oh no she's hot'' says a voice in my head. 'Shut up!' I tell it. 

Around midnight I hear knocking at my door, as I get up I hear Alana "Yaoi! We should sleep together! No way to get closer than that!" She's got to be kidding me, right? I shuffle over to the door, to tell her no, and notice all my homemade posters of her are still up. Oh no. I rush around, taking all of my memorabilia down. "No, we can't sleep together Alana!" She protests a little while longer, before leaving to her own room in defeat. Is this what the rest of the season will be like before she realizes that I'm not worth her time? I collapse on my bed, suddenly very tired. 

The next few weeks are filled with too much exercise and embarrassment. Alana says that I'm not even allowed to look at a set of poi until I'm back at my competition weight, and while she made me run around Kapoho while she toured on a bike and told everyone she was my new coach. Literally everyone, even random tourists. She did keep trying to be more friendly, asking me about past relationships and wanting to tour everywhere, but it was really just pretty weird. Eventually the media found out, and even though my parents were ecstatic that the springs was getting so much business, it was way too much excitement for me. 

Assuming the scale didn't lie I'm back at my goal weight! I run to the Fire Palace, our practice field, and nearly break the doors in my excitement to get in."I'm good! I finally got back to my weight! Can I train now Alana?" I wave at the triplets who are frantically waving behind me. "What" I say, still smiling. As I turn around a foot connects with my face, knocking me down.   
"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT YOU PIG-FACED, WHINY, UPPITY" a teenager who looks vaguely familiar screams, while trying to stomp on me.   
"YAYOI" Alana yells, barrelling into the room. Yayoi? Why does that name seem familiar, other than sounding like the common mispronunciation of my name? The teenager jumps off me, and immediately starts arguing with Alana about promising to choreography her routine, and running off to help this pig, ect. Yayoi, could it be Yayoi Palakiko? She's an up and coming junior dancer who has the same coach as Alana, so it's probably her.   
"I came here of my own free will Yayoi, not because anyone forced me too! Stop, oh. I have an idea" Alana start, with that creepy smile from her first night here. I don't like where this is going. "I've been looking at songs for you" she says, pointing to me "and I found one that's two drastically different movements. I couldn't decide which one was best, so how about I choreograph both and next week I can decide who gets what?"   
I shrug my approval, I'm surprised she didn't just go back to O'hua, and Yayoi also agrees, though obviously not very happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, I'm back! I didn't actually plan to write this but I'm on summer vacation and I'm trying to avoid my English project. This hasn't really been proofread, so if you have any questions or concerns leave me a comment or send me a message! As always, thanks to drawingchallenger and rikzpt on Tumblr for giving me the ideas! Also, the triplets are named Poi, Nunchaku, and Chiball because fire dancing doesn't actually have a lot of terms for stuff. Poor children  
> Go check out my Tumblr if you want to see what else I do when I'm not writing shit like this at allroseshave-their-thorns

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out the artists  
> http://that-one-fanperson.tumblr.com/, https://www.instagram.com/that_one_fanperson/, https://twitter.com/_That_One_Nerd and http://sunofhades.tumblr.com/ I've seen the WIPs and their art is AMAZING.


End file.
